Porque tú me guías
by DoNotFuck
Summary: 『 Participé del reto n 147 de Mica Taisho, del foro SIÉNTATE. Editando. 』


**Lost Soul.**

Fic participante en el reto #147 de **Mica Taisho** del foro **¡Siéntate!**

Reto: Kagome. En la última batalla contra Naraku, ella resulta con una grave herida y cree que muere, piensa que nadie la extrañara y empieza a analizar su vida. Al final, que solo haya estado desmayada por varios días con InuYasha cuidándola día y noche.

Inspirado en la canción "Missing" de Evanescence.

Lamento si hay faltas de ortografía, si hay, les pido por favor que me lo digan. Si más; a leer

* * *

Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas creando un sendero de agua salada, la noche la abrazaba acompañándola en su soledad, miles de luces parecidas a las de unas luciérnagas la rodeaban mostrando distintas escenas que no se comparaban con el reflejo de la que estaba viendo en aquel lago que se situaba frente a ella. Distintas imágenes se observaban en este como si fuera una grabadora que le mostraba un momento anteriormente vivido.

— ¿Por qué? — Se preguntó con la voz quebrada.

Sus manos se encontraban en su pecho, justo donde su corazón estaba, pero en este no había latidos, ningún signo de vida.

Era demasiado joven aun para llegar a eso, ¡Por Kami! Tan solo tenía 15 años para 16, había tenido tanto tiempo y no lo había aprovechado, ahora ya no podría hacer nada. No había tenido suficientes momentos felices, a decir verdad, no había tenido momentos de esos, si se ponía a pensar solo había tenido tristeza en su vida.

No le había dicho un último te quiero a su familia, ni a su híbrido.

Recordaba como InuYasha siempre se iba con Kikyo, elegía a la sacerdotisa que fue su primer amor hace 50 años atrás antes que a ella, dejándola en su burbuja de tristeza, ella le entregaba todo y solo recibía decepciones; era un plato de segunda mesa.

Ahora comprendía porque él no la había protegido, miro hacia una de aquellas luces parecidas a una luciérnaga y tan solo al verla esta se acercó a la azabache, una de sus manos la toco y la imagen del lago cambio a la escena donde ella le daba una medalla a InuYasha en forma de corazón con sus fotos, cuando habían luchado contra Kaguya —quien había intentado convertir a InuYasha en un demonio completo—, ese día nunca lo olvidaría, nunca olvidaría cuando probo por primera vez los labios del híbrido. Paso sus dedos por sobre sus labios recordándolo, sabía que exactamente no había besado sus labios, si no sus dientes, pero contaba como un beso para ella, aunque luego se sintió bastante decepcionada cuando él le dijo que no había querido besarle, también sabía que se había pasado un poco al sentarlo, después de todo no era culpa de él no quererla.

Observo otra de las luces y la imagen volvió a cambiar nuevamente a un recuerdo que en verdad la hacía feliz; el día cuando Sōta nació. Muchos recuerdos empezaron a salir de su mente como un flash, desde los felices a los tristes, desde los que le daban rabia a los que le daban risa, todos salían a flote dándole más lágrimas y una sonrisa amarga al decirse que no había disfrutado lo suficiente.

Seguramente ahora todos habían derrotado a Naraku y seguían con sus vidas, sin ella.

Nadie la extrañaría ahora que ya no estaba, sus almas pronto volverían a Kikyo y sus pensamientos se verían extintos de la fas del mundo.

InuYasha…

Más lágrimas salieron y dejo escapar un sollozo que resonó en todo el bosque.

— ¿Por qué? — Repitió Kagome— ¿Por qué no me protegiste? Me prometiste que lo harías…

Me lo prometiste.

* * *

¿Qué es ese murmullo? Se preguntó la azabache frunciendo el ceño, molesta.

Sentía su cuerpo entumecido y su cabeza la daba vueltas, literalmente, era como si estuviera dentro de un lava ropa o en una montaña rusa, tenía unas ganas enormes de vomitar todo lo que llevase dentro de su estómago.

Con dificultad abrió lentamente sus ojos, se le hacía extraño que abrir sus ojos fuera como si sus parpados pesaran dos toneladas, cuando al fin pudo al menos que estuvieran entrecerrados la luz del sol le pego en la cara haciendo que tuviera que taparse el rostro con sus manos, los murmullos aumentaron y escucho ¿Llanto?

De inmediato se sentó y destapo su cara para ver de dónde provenía el llanto, al mirar vio al pequeño zorrito que tanto quería; Shippô. Detrás de él estaban Kaede, Sango y Miroku sonriendo aliviados.

¿Qué paso? Ese fue el primer pensamiento que se le vino a la mente a Kagome al verlos sonreír con alivio. Shippô de inmediato se lanzó a sus brazos llorando con sentimiento.

— ¡No me vuelvas a asustar así mama!— Las palabras del pequeño zorro sorprendieron a la colegiala.

« Mama » Pensó. « Nunca me había llamado así »

Le sonrió dulcemente correspondiendo al abrazo del niño y acariciando su cabello con lentitud, sabía que algo había sucedido como para que el pequeño le llamara así.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — Miro a los tres esperando una respuesta.

—Usted fue herida de gravedad en nuestra batalla contra Naraku, Señorita Kagome. — Apunta a su vientre sin ningún signo de perversidad, o algo por el estilo—. Naraku la atravesó con uno de sus tentáculos cuando usted estaba distraída luchando contra Kagura.

La imagen de ella disparandole una flecha a Kagura se le hizo presente, pero esta se desvaneció rápidamente dando paso a la de ella siendo atravesada. ¿Si había sido atravesada no debería estar muerta ya? ¿Acaso las lágrimas del zorrito eran por ella? Tantas preguntas en su cabeza la mareaban.

Miro a Shippô que seguía llorando contra su pecho y le dijo en un tono suave;

—No llores Shippô, estoy bien. Tampoco es como si hubiera estado inconsciente tanto tiempo. — Kaede la miro como pensando en decirle o no, pero al final lo dijo.

—Mi niña, estuviste 2 semanas inconsciente— Kagome le miro como en Shock.

— ¿Qué?— Dijo en tono bajo.

—Tu herida fue bastante difícil de curar, pero logramos curarla— Dijo Sango hablando por primera vez, al captar la atención de su amiga agrego—. Perdiste tanta sangre que no pudiste recomponerte rápidamente por lo cual llevaste más de una semana sin estar despierta.

Todo le parecía bastante extraño, en ese momento, recordó el supuesta mente sueño que había tenido y solo algo se le vino a la mente… InuYasha.

— ¿Dónde está InuYasha, Kaede? — Sango y Miroku se miraron entre si manteniéndose en silencio.

—Ese perro tonto no ha aparecido por la aldea desde que te hirieron. — Le dijo Shippô.

— ¿No ha aparecido en 2 semanas? — Hablo con una notoria preocupación en su voz.

Kaede negó.

—Ha aparecido varias veces por las noches mi niña— Dijo la anciana—. Según vi, el venía a cuidarte mientras nosotros no estábamos cerca o dormíamos. Pero siempre eran en las noches.

—Muy pocas veces se lo podía ver cuidándote de día, creo que no quería que le estorbáramos mientras te vigilaba. O algo así — Dijo Sango.

Las mejillas de la colegiala se tiñeron de un leve carmesí al imaginarse a InuYasha cuidándola día y noche, aun así eso no le quitaba su preocupación ¿Y ahora, donde estaba? ¿Estaría bien? ¿O estaría herido? ¿Tendría hambre? ¿La…? ¿La extrañaría? Rápidamente se levantó y sin querer lanzo a Shippô al suelo.

— ¡Tenemos que ir a buscarlo! — Grito con decisión en su voz.

—Señorita Kagome — Dijo el monje Miroku con los ojos bien abiertos y una mirada lujuriosa.

No se había percatado pero Kagome estaba solamente en ropa interior, sin nada más que la cubriese, el Hiraikotsu de Sango se estampo contra la cabeza del monje mientras que el chillido que Kagome dio se escuchó por todas la aldea.

— ¡Pervertido! — Chillaron ambas, una con el rostro en llamas y la otra con furia. Luego de aquello le dio su uniforme de repuesto a Kagome ya que el otro estaba destrozado y Sango saco —literalmente— a patadas a Miroku de la cabaña y la azabache se vistió con sus ropas habituales. Kagome no perdió tiempo en nada, no espero ni a que sus amigos la detuviesen y salió a buscar su Híbrido.

.

Miro con los ojos entrecerrados el cielo y soltó un bufido, llevaban semanas esperando que la sacerdotisa despertase y no pasaba nada, se sentía culpable de lo que le había pasado a la colegiala hace semanas, se culpaba a si misma de las heridas y el estado de ella. Recordaba cómo se encontraba cuando fue herida, recordaba la sangre esparciéndose por el suelo y manchando las vestimentas de la chica con rapidez, sus ojos se habían abierto como nunca al ver el gran agujero que portaba en su abdomen; escucho un grito desde la aldea que interpreto como un « ¡Pervertido!», identifico la voz como la de Sango y alguien más, no le presto importancia y siguió observando el cielo mientras juntaba sus manos tras su cuello, estaría dispuesto a meterse en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos si no fuera porque…

Flores de Sakura.

Si. El aroma a flores de cerezos llego a su nariz como una flecha, el olor característico de Kagome. Sabía que muchas personas podrían tener ese olor pero el de Kagome era más dulzón —por alguna razón, que no sabía—, unos cabellos azabaches se asomaron por los árboles y dejaron ver a su dueña en la entrada del pequeño claro.

— ¿Kagome?— Pregunto InuYasha, sin poder creer que ella al fin había dejado la inconsciencia de lado. La colegiala asintió y le regalo una sonrisa.

— ¿Esperabas a alguien más?— Le pregunto e InuYasha negó—. ¿Qué haces ahí? Ven, vamos con los demás.

El oji dorado bajo de las ramas del árbol sagrado y la observo como si estuviera loca. No, no podía volver con ella, se dijo, no después de haber dejado que la hirieran y casi mataran… Simplemente no. Kagome lo miro sin entender al ver como el retrocedía, por instinto se acercó a él dando los mismos pasos que el retrocedía.

— No soy toxica InuYasha— Dijo un poco enfadada de que se alegara de ella.

—Keh. — Magullo dejando de retroceder. La colegiala esta vez se acercó hasta quedar frente a él, InuYasha cerro sus ojos esperando un «Abajo» por parte de la sacerdotisa, pero recio todo lo contrario; recibió un beso. Un beso. **¡Un beso!** En la mejilla, pero un beso de todas formas. La cara del el peli plateado se tiño de un rojo parecido al de su Haori y Kagome ensancho su sonrisa.

—Gracias por haberme protegido InuYasha. — Susurro, pero para el oído desarrollado del híbrido fue como si lo hubiera gritado. Empezó a tartamudear nerviosos sin saber que decirle y aunque fuera solo un beso —en la mejilla—, InuYasha siempre seria InuYasha, un tonto indeciso y tímido.

—Yo… No… Yo no te…— Soltó— Yo no te protegí, Kagome.

Bien. Ya lo había dicho.

—Claro que lo has hecho, tonto. — Dijo—. Me cuidaste mientras estaba herida, noche y… ¿Por qué no decir también día? Estuviste protegiendo mis sueños aunque no te viera.

—No hablo de eso— Negó— No te protegí de Naraku, el té hirió y yo no pude hacer nada. ¡Casi mueres por mi culpa! No te cuide lo suficiente y ahora…

—Estoy aquí. No hables como si hubiera muerto y me vieras luego de años, solo pasaron 2 semanas— Rió la azabache— No morí.

—Pero… Casi... Casi mueres y yo…

— ¡InuYasha! ¡Deja de decir que no me protegiste! — Lo interrumpió en un grito enojada haciendo que InuYasha se encogiera en su lugar—. Tu bien sabes que hiciste lo que pudiste. No es tu culpa. ¡Así que deja de culparte!

Y así tomo su mano y lo obligo a ir a la aldea, no le importaba si tenía que llevarlo a rastras pero lo haría, sabía que el oji dorado no estaba convencido del todo con su respuesta pero le valía un pepino. El híbrido volvería junto a ella a la aldea… Porque sin él, ella era un _alma perdida_.

* * *

 **Rincón de la que escribe:**

Hola a todos, está vez vine con una obra que esperó le guste, hago mis trabajos con la esperanza de mejorar cada vez más :)

Aquí les dejo el link del Foro queridos lectores: forum/SI%C3%89NTATE/84265/ ¡Espero pasen y se diviertan! Todos son bien recibidos en el barco.

 **¿Review?**


End file.
